Rin Rin, It's Rinchan's Story!
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Don't worry, the first chapter is the introduction or trailer so there's no need for a summary- *shotdead*
1. Chapter 1

**1st Entry **

**Introduction~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Hello~! ( ^O^ )

Kagamine Rin, 13 years old, 2nd grade of Private Junior High School Higashigaoka. I live in a big house with Chachamaru, a toy poodle dog which is only 2 years old and (supposedly) my parents (both are so busy with their jobs and seldom to be found at home), some house-maids, chef, driver, and Ninomiya Len, my butler or personal assistant. (｡･ω･｡)

As you can see... I came from a big, traditional, and rich family. Everything is there for me. But I don't really like being a 'Kagamine'. My childhood was filled with kidnapping and also friends who would approach me because I'm Kagamine. My parents rarely accompany me ever since I was a kid. I was supposed to say I'm lonely, but I have Len, the driver's child by my side. （￣ー￣）

Due to bitter childhood experience, my parents have ordered me to come to a private school, with most of students who are categorized as well-economied and rich. Now there's less chance that they will approach me because of money. Len, as my butler has been decided to enroll in the school with me~ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

I'm just a normal teenage girl. I have my best friend, Hatsune Miku by my side and lots of friends at school~ But I still haven't found love that some of teenagers have, like my friend, Gumi and Gakupo. I wonder will I be able to find one? (´・ω・`)

" Why don't you create a blog, Rin?" asked Miku one day.

" Blog?" I asked her back.

" Yep, you can write anything you like, and someone will read it, follow your blog or comment your entry there! And you can do it anonymously~," Miku showed me her blog. It's cute and it seems interesting.

"...Some boys have them too! Maybe you can find a boy who's kind and also have some chemistry with y-," Miku added.

" Okay, I'll make one, then!" I've decided.

" Hee, sure, I will make sure to follow your blog, then!" Miku made a promise with me. '_...Rin, she's still a child, eh? Easy to be...,' _Miku sighed.

" Let's go home, Rin-sama!" Len called for me.

" Just Rin is finee!" I shouted back.

" Rin-san's it," he replied.

" R-I-N!" I grumbled.

" Objection? Rin-sama, then," he made fun of me, "Now, follow me!"

" Uuuh...," I couldn't help but to follow him.

This is just a story about a normal teenage girl finding her love and happiness in life. I must confirm it again. This is just a NORMAL story about a NORMAL girl. This is my story, will you happily accompany me in my way of finding love? o (◡‿◡✿)

.

.

_Entry #001 - written by Kiri Ringo-chan  
Follow Rin-Rin-Ring-O blog?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Entry**

**I'm Bored of This Monotone Life **( ´･ω･`)

.

..

...

*yawns*

My morning starts up like usual. At the same time every day in a week, I wake up. The bird's chirpling becomes my welcoming song, the fresh morning air mixed with the good scent of the flowers become my first inhale, and the sun's bright light as I open the curtain becomes my welcoming signal. This morning as well, just like usual.

"Fwaa~," I yawned as I stretched my hands. _That feels so good~_

I reached out my cellphone and opened my blog. I have just started writing a blog recently.

" Ah! Another comment from Anemone!" I smiled as I read my blog again. I had just started, but somehow writing a blog turns out to be an awesome hobby, especially by the fact that there's someone who's always commenting your blog~

**o0o**

[_Ring-Ring-Ring~ Ringing Blog _｡◕‿◕｡

_Entry #05_

_I walked around with my friends yesterday and saw an incredible sun sets!_

_I took a photo of it and posted it below~ _( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

-photo of a sunset—

_But when I look at it again, I accidentally took a photo of a peeing dog along with the beautiful sunset? _(」゜ロ゜)

_Eh... Try to ignore that stupid cute dog, just see the sunset, 'kay? _。(⌒∇⌒。)

_By Kiri Ringo._]

**o0o**

And I scrolled down to the entry comment. There's this one user that has been always commenting me, and the one I treasure, somehow I feel like me and Anemone will make a good friend if only she (I guess Anemone is a girl~) is my classmate~

[ _Comment from _アネモネ (Anemone)

_Ahaha! Your entry never fails to entertain me! __(__・｀__ω´__・__)_

_Actually, you can just crop that dog and focus on the sunset~_

_I'm looking forward for your next post then __（｀ー__）_]

Crop...?

" Rin, we're going to be late!" I heard Len's voice outside. Uh-oh, time to go.

" Coming!"

_At school..._

" Mikuchii! Morning~," I hugged Miku right away.

" Ah, Rin! Morning!"

" Mikucchi, what is this crop thingy?" I asked her.

" He?" she looked surprised, " eeh... comment from Anemone?"

" Yep! You know, after all~," I hugged her tightly.

" Stop... it, I can't... breathe!"

" Ah, okay!" I took my hands off as Miku explained what is crop.

" Eh, I see... Ah, Mikucchi, why won't you comment my blog?" I asked her right away.

" I can always say my comment right to the person who wrote that right away," Miku smiled, " and you didn't even comment my blog anyway."

" That's because- Ugh..."

" Because we can say it right away, right?" Miku giggled. Ah, again, she managed to make fun of me~!

" Anyway, seems like you've been preoccupied by blog! So where has that spirit to search for love that you've got before?" Miku started to tease me again.

" Eii, I am just trying to search for some fun in my monotone life, and just you watch! I am going to find a lover that is greaaaattt until you kneel down to me and acknowledge my greatness!"

" Hee, let's just watch what will happen... Ah, the teacher's here!"

...

..

.

*yawns*

*long yawn*

That's right, my life has been monotone ever since everything's settled. Well, I don't really hate peaceful day like I am having now, but somehow I want to have something exciting in my life, as well. Well, of course I don't want to have any more experience with kidnapping or etc! Hmm, I wonder what kind of life is Anemone having...

My everyday life is just like, waking up, going to school, walking around/going home, reading magazines or watching TV, then eat dinner and go to sleep... I want a fun life like those heroines in manga, too...

" I would be glad if I can have an exciting love life and I won't regret it at all!" I didn't realize that I was shouting while lying on my bed. I hugged my pillow. That's right, come to me, exciting love life... Isn't it time already to have a love life... I have become a teenager now... That's why... any exciting love story... come... I won't regret...

.

.

.

.

Rin has fallen asleep, and if only she knew how confusing are things that are waiting for her in the future, she'd regret upon saying that, and she would have wished for more peaceful days... But from now on, her wish is going to be fulfilled.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Trying to keep it peaceful at first, well, I'm lazy to think of confusing chapters now so- *killed*  
**

**See you in the next chapter! ^w^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Entry**

**What is a Blind Date?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Rin-chan! Can you go out with me after the school is over?"

(,,#ﾟДﾟ)

Rin was very surprised. She was busy playing with her cellphone (or her blog, to be exact) when Miku's long twin tail suddenly covered her cellphone.

" Eh... Well, I...," Rin tried to play her cellphone, still, despite being covered by Miku's unbelievably long hair. '_Ugh, she seems to have plenty of hair... And it's that long too, I wonder whether she has ever experienced her hair to fall down because of the length and amount? Doesn't she feel heavy? Aah, how I want to have long and beautiful hair like Mikucchi's,' _Rin began to stare at Miku's hair which covers her cellphone, _'hmm, guess this can be a post to my blog...'_

" Hey! Don't ignore me! （;≧皿≦） I'm going to confiscate this!" said Miku as she stole Rin's cellphone from Rin's weak grasp quickly.

" Aah! Heey, whatcha doing, Mikucchi!" Rin spontaneously stood and tries to reach her phone that slowly gets away as Miku walked a few paces back.

" Listen to what I have to say!" Miku approached Rin with a wide smile.

" Eeeh, you're going to make me scared...," Rin felt a bit awkward somehow. She knows that her best friend has some _evil _plotting in her mind, _again_.

" Well, you said that you were searching for romance, right? I mean, like boyfriend?" asked Miku.

" Well-yeah, of course. And then?"

Feeling that her target has been taking the bait, Miku put down Rin's phone at the desk and grabbed Rin's hands.

" Uhm...," Rin _is _really nervous. It looks like Miku has been all-over into her own world now and there's nothing she can do to stop Miku from going into her dream world-but right now she's in Miku's world... And she can hear some whispering...

_*whisper*_

_*whisper* *whisper*  
_

"Oy, oy, look at Kagamine and Hatsune! It looks like the gossips were right!"

" Eeeh, no way, they're really yuri (girls love)?!"

_*stares*_

_＜(。_。)＞ Oopsie..._

Rin giggled.

" Hello? Earth to Mikucchi? Whattsap?" Rin waved her hand in front of Miku's spacious eyes.

" Ah, sorry, I was all over to my...," Miku let her grasp of Rin's hands go quickly, "so Rin!"

" Yes? Do you have any suggestion to it?" asked Rin.

" Yep, let's go to a blind date after the school is over! I'm going too, of course!" said Miku.

" Eh? Blind date?" ( ・◇・)？

"Yup," Miku smiled contently.

" Er, what is it? Is it some kind of a date when we suddenly become blind?" asked Rin innocently. ('◇')?

" Eh?" Miku's content smile has been converted into awkward smile!

" Ri-ri-rin! Date is not that 'date', but it is a date, when a boy and a girl is going out!" Miku tried to explain in a hurry.

" Eeeh, I see, so blind date is where you are going out with a boy yet you two can't see each others, right?" Rin became more confused. 【・ヘ・?】

Miku scratched her head not because it is itchy, but because she has become confused, too. She's never thought of Rin's innocence.

" No, Rin! Blind date is when some boys and girls hang out together in some places like karaoke, then from there, we may be able to get a boyfriend! The chances are high!" Miku managed to explain it well, this time.

Rin becomes excited as she showed her interest in blind date from her eyes. She's eager to go.

" I will go with yooooo-uuuu...u?" Rin suddenly lost her spirit.

" What's wrong, Rin?" asked Miku, curious.

" Eeeh, it seems I can't... Len has told me to go straight home...," Rin became annoyed.

" And why? There doesn't seem to be any problem recently...," Miku raised her eyebrows.

" Well, I will go anyway, Len is just exaggerating! And come to think about Len... I think he has changed...," Rin started to reminisce. Len was a kind and caring friend back then when they were still children. But somehow, Rin feels like Len's being distant and a bit cold... _Maybe it's because of the circumstances? Now he's officialy hired while back then he was just there to be my friend? But... somehow..._

"Rin?" Miku waved her hand in front of Rin.

" Eh, sorry?"

" So, are we going or not?" asked Miku eagerly.

" Absolutely yes!" Rin stared a bit at Len. It seems Len couldn't hear what they were talking about. _'I can just sneak away from Len... If it is not now, when will I get another high chance towards my love life? I don't want my love life to be restricted or to disappear just because of grumpy Len! _

" Just help me to sneak away without Len noticing, okay?" Rin whispered Miku, who simply nodded right away.

* * *

**...So, will Rin find her sweetheart in the blind date? Or more importantly, can she sneak away from Len? ...to be continued~ Reviews are welcomed ^^**


End file.
